Karass' Journey
by Combine2445
Summary: The Story of how High Templar Karass, followed Kerrigan to the world of Ulaan, set in WoL. Awhile before Zeratul ever came into the picture. This will also extend into LoTV. This is a AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**As a disclaimer, I do not own Starcraft, or any of the characters (except for a few) in this fanfiction.**_

* * *

" _En taro adun, my warriors!"_

High Templar Karass was on a cliff overlooking the battle of Ulaan. They had followed the zerg leader, Kerrigan to the world, not knowing what she wanted. But they decided to pursue anyway, not knowing if there would be anything on the planet that would have any real danger towards them.

He watched as down below, hundreds of zealots sacrificed themselves for Aiur, yelling out chants that was known to all Khalai brethren

"En taro Tassadar!"

"For Artanis!"

Hundreds of zealots would be cut down as they secured a beachhead on the strange world of Ulaan. But more would come from the carriers above the dark clouds that were on the world, being warped to the Warp prisms, that acted like Pylons themselves.

For every zealot upon the field of battle, came 20 zerglings, and when those zerglings would die, 100's more would be ready to take their places, as such was the way of the swarm. There would be no end to the onslaught.

And atop the cliff, was Karass, and his Templar. Occasionally dropping their Psionic storms atop the beasts down below, and mostly observers to the battle. As Karass watched the battle below, the zealots jumping into combat stabbing the zerg with their psyblades, he knew it was a truly beautiful sight. And as a zealot died, it was also beautiful, as that is how every Protoss should die, in the heat of combat.

He felt a disturbance near him, through the Khala and turned to look at a zealot, one of his praetors, actually. A warrior, a veteran of a thousand battles at least. "Yes, my brother?" he asked the zealot in a spectral tone that all High Templar usually had.

"High Templar karass, the observer reports are coming in. Many zerg infest this planet, at least Five million."

Karass thought for a moment with disdain. So many bodies on this world. It made him wonder what Kerrigan, leader of the Swarm, truly wanted on this planet. She wouldn't bring this many just because she was able. Although, there was a chance she bought that many just because she could, billions, upon trillions could make up the swarm in full. No one really could tell, other than her of course.

The Praetor, who was named Alitar, picked up on his disdain through the Khala. "Yes High Templar She must want this world badly...or something on it at least. Only time will tell," and with that, he turned his full attention to the battle below. He was hoping that he could join it, but Karass decided at the last moment he would be more useful on the cliff top for him and his Templar

After a moment or two, Karass decided it was time to find a area with minerals that they could harvest. "Alitar, do you know if there is such a place we could set up a forward base?"

"Observer reports say there is a nice cache of minerals a mile or two away from this clifftop. I will relay the commands to the probes so they will get harvesting immediately."

"That would be best. Thank you, Praetor."

 _Far away from the battle_ , looking through one of her hunter killer's eyes, was kerrigan.

She sighed to herself. No one truly knew the doom that was coming to consume the koprulu sector, save her that is. But at every turn and every corner, they always opposed her. She already knew of the prophecy, that outlined the fact that the Xel'naga, the ones who made the protoss and zerg were going to come back, and she was the chosen one. The one who would save it.

Of course, that wouldn't happen if these protoss kept opposing her. So she sent zergling after zergling, hydralisk after hydralisk at them, hoping they would just be crushed beneath her feet. The Protoss were stubborn though. They wouldn't just fall because she wanted to trample them, no, she needed to hurt their pride. She was trying to figure out what to do when something that her hunter killer looked at that picked up her eye...

It was a group of High Templar upon a clifftop, but one of them was adorned differently than the other High Templar there with him. Though she recognized who it was immediately, High Templar Karass. The same one that followed her from the previous world.

She knew he would have to die if this group of protoss would ever stop following her. And look, they were entirely unguarded, save for one zealot among them.

She smirked to herself, this would be easy pickings for the zerg, who could be everywhere at once. All she had to do was kill Karass, and the horde of Protoss that was there would sacrifice themselves needlessly. She commanded a few roaches to travel underground to the area that they were at. High Templar and one zealot alone wouldn't be able to stop a few dozen roaches.

 _Back at the clifftop_ , High Templar Karass was contacted by his carrier.

"High Templar Karass, good news. We have several Colossi en route to your position, who will stand upon the clifftop you are on to finally start making some headway to establish a beachhead for our forces."

"Very well, thank you, Khalai Engineer."

The praetor started to worry. "We are out here in the open High Templar. Perhaps it is time to get you back to the base that the probes have already started to construct."

And then they felt it through the sand that covered the cliff, something traveling underground, at least dozens of minor tremors.

"Prepare yourselves my brethren," shouted Karass. He already knew there were dozens of roaches underground. Before, in the brood war, it was a common tactic the zerg would use with hydralisks and zerglings. Though the tremors changed a bit when roaches were introduced in the ranks of the zerg, they were still the same old tremors.

As he predicted, roaches burst out of the ground. Kerrigan thought that they would be enough, but they weren't. Though roaches can eat through protoss shields at a alarming rate, it did not help them that the Templar had psionic storms, which could burn through many roaches in a few seconds.

"Alitar, stay back. Let the High Templar deal with these abominations," said Karass to Alitar.

Drawing upon the psionic power of the Templar, they began to immediately fire off their powerful Psionic storms. Dozens of roaches fell to the onslaught, but they kept coming. Of course, Kerrigan of all would overwhelm them in numbers, which was the true way of the Swarm. Endless bodies to flood anything that dares oppose them. The Protoss here would make sure they would put an end to that, thought Karass.

Eventually, Karass himself joined the battle, firing off his near infinite reserves of psionic storms, but he wouldn't be able to keep it up for ever. Not at the rate that the roaches were coming.

"May adun save you...my brothers," said a High Templar, as his reserves finally ran out and the roaches burned through his shields, and then his flesh. A bright surge of energy was seen going off, as his bodies was reduced to ashes, and he went to join the Khala. Which was growing ever bigger by the minute they were upon this cursed world.

Two more high Templar fell, and then it was Karass and Alitar, who began slicing at roaches in case they got too close to Karass. Alitar had stronger shields compared to Karass, which was because he was a zealot and a Praetor. Though they were stronger, this didn't mean that they could hold out forever, and soon his shields were low.

Before Alitar's shields dropped, a warp prism flew in, which quickly changed to a Pylon-like state. Three zealots came out, and then the powerful weapons of war, the Colossi themselves. The roaches were slashed and burned to death by the combined might of Karass, the Colossi energy beams, and the blades of the zealots.

"You were just in time brothers, Praise adun for your aid." said Karass, and turned his full attention to the battle once more, as the colossi started to burn the ranks of the zerg rather quickly.

 _Somewhere else upon the world_

Kerrigan was seething to herself as she felt all the roaches burn to crisps, and felt the other zerg start to burn and die, and called the Hunter Killer who was seeing the battle back to her. These protoss were going to be a bigger hassle than she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**So basically, I went ahead and made Karass a Executor of the Protoss. Looking at his wiki, he doesn't seem to be a Executor, but he kinda went there on his own, you know? Plus, the highest ranking Protoss automatically becomes a Executor upon the battlefield in case there isn't one, as he will be commanding the forces. The way I currently understand it is the Praetor handles battle strategies, but the Executor commands the army as a whole, taking into account the words of the Praetor.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

"I can...Understand your issue with using the darker of our brethren in our armies. But I assure you, Karass, they are good warriors, and uphold their honor and traditions just as we do," for the last hour Alitar had been trying to convince Karass to use the Nerazim in their ranks. Many of them were stationed on the Carriers above, hungering for battle.

"You know as well as I do Alitar, that the Dark Prelate Zeratul caused the downfall of Aiur. I'm sure we both treat it that the information the Overmind got from his mind was no accident. He knew what would happen!" Karass retorted back at Alitar. Alitar was trying to convince him that they were good warriors, but he was having none of it.

They came to a stop in front of the newly established nexus, which was already busy building probes to work the minerals and vespene geyser nearby. Probes floated about and created pylons and gateways. They went down to the ramp that led to the established beachhead, which already had a gauntlet of cannons, keeping watch in the sand in case any more zerg decided to show up.

"We need the stalkers though Karass. We have almost no Anti-Air capabilities currently. Trust me, I don't like working with them either, but ever since Artanis was installed as hierarch, we just have to work with them and learn to trust them," Alitar just gave off a mental sigh.

"Very well Alitar. You have swayed me, but trust me, I do not like working with these...Nerazim," he nodded to a probe that went to go make a Dark shrine, which would give the warp gates the abilities to call in the Nerazim.

"And what of our defense? I trust the zerg have not tried to retaliate yet?" Karass was most concerned with the fact that the zerg just stopped coming. Ever since Kerrigan was integrated into the swarm, and became its main ruler she made the zerg more independent in their thoughts, being able to know when they would lose instead of just charging headlong into the enemy, which was much stronger and getting obliterated because of it. It could also have to do with the fact the Queen of Blades herself was there too. But either way, they should have attacked by now.

"No Karass. No zerg have dared to show their faces around here. It makes me worried as well though. Something isn't right on this planet." Alitar glanced around the area they were in. It had only dirt, and sand, and it was all so...blue. Constant clouds covered the sky, making the planet appear dark, even though sunlight was just trying to glare through the clouds. The reason Kerrigan would come here of all places? No Protoss knew.

Alitar walked down the ramp which led to the Beachhead, as well as Karass just...floating like all High Templar do.

As they came to the beginning of the gauntlet of cannons, legions of zealots awaited, and in front of them stood a warrior who has been watching progress in Alitar's absence.

"No zerg yet?"

"No Praetor. No zerg have been seen since the mighty Colossi have beaten them back. The zealots are restless to get moving. We have located the first of many of Kerrigans Hive clusters. Only a few miles away by the looks of it as well. It is fairly guarded, but only zerglings and Hydralisks guard the hive."

"Understood. Well done, warrior." Alitar turned to Karass. "Well Karass, what is the plan?"

"Charge the Hive Cluster and Obliterate them all," he said with slight disgust in his tone. Of all the species the Protoss have had to deal with, zerg was easily their least favorite.

Alitar turned to his warriors and gave the signal through the Khala. The zealots then began to make a beeline for where the Hive cluster was located. Around twenty stalkers came down from the ramp and joined the zealots charge. Warp Prisms flew by the zealots in case of reinforcements, and three colossi went as well.

Karass always enjoyed the way the Protoss race showed their might, this would be a truly glorious battle.

* * *

One of Kerrigans overseers had picked up a large amount of moving bodies, and when she looked at what it was, she was less then pleased. It looked like legions of zealots were charging one of her main Hive clusters with support from artillery. These Protoss were going to be annoying until they would be put down...

She commanded various of the Hive queens to begin injecting Larvae en masse, which they did. Soon enough, hundreds of larvae were awaiting her command, and made them all morph to roaches. Roaches were the bane of zealots, and she giggled as she imagined hundreds of them being cut down swiftly by the quick eating acid the roaches could shoot out.

As they were nearing the Hive cluster, the roaches were ready and she moved them all to the Hive cluster. All she had to do was wait for the slaughter to begin.

* * *

Things weren't going well for the Protoss. Apparently, they were misinformed, as the observer reports said the Hive cluster was fairly guarded by zerglings and Hydralisks. But when they got there it was a different story entirely.

Instead of zerglings and Hydralisks, they fount what could be described as the terror of every Zealot. Hundreds of roaches were lined up snarling, with saliva dripping from their mouths, ready to chew through all the Protoss could throw at them. The Protoss warriors that did charge were quickly cut down by the quick eating acid.

As Karass finally got closer to the battle he heard the voices of many of his brethren through the Khala, calling out to use maneuvers and watch for acid...

When he finally got there, he saw the full horror. Dozens of zealots were being murdered instantly in cold blood by the zerg. Acid chewed through one of the legs of the Colossi, and it lost it's footing, slamming like a domino into the Colossi next to it, both exploding violently, killing a few zealots that were directly under them.

High Templar were unloaded from the Warp Prisms, and began to quickly use their psionic storms upon the enemy. While it had high effect, more roaches kept coming, reminding Karass of the clifftop scenario, only ten times as worse.

It didn't help any of the warriors that the way to get to the hive was enclosed by cliffs. Making it even harder to maneuver in, and with this many Zerg in one place, there was almost no way to move in further.

Not only were the cliffs a constant problem, but the zerg were constantly being reinforced by Zerglings, and Hydralisks, which made a fighting force that many of the Protoss warriors could not stand against when included with the large cliffs.

Alitar quickly saw this was a downhill battle as he fought with three Zerglings at once, they were trying to chew through his armor to get to his arms, and legs, but he sliced their heads off which killed all three. He focused his thoughts to the Executor.

"Karass, we need to retreat, we are going to get killed fighting a downhill battle."

"Fool! We are Protoss, we will never run from the enemy!"

Alitar kicked a Zergling angrily with his suit legs. Would the Executor ever listen to him? The Executor's pride would get the Protoss killed on this blighted world!

The battle would soon change though, as the Dark Shrine at the nexus finally finished.

Warp Prisms began to move over the battlefield, and switch to their pylon like state, the warp gates began to warp in several of the Dark Templar underneath the Prisms. The Hydralisks moved to stop them, but couldn't take them all out before a Swarm of Templar rammed into the force of Zerg, Psyblades ready.

"Adun Toridas, Executor. We will cleave straight through the enemy, and to the heart of this hive!" declared a Dark Templar prelate.

And quickly, the battle course changed. The Dark Templar quickly started cutting through the ranks, any overlords that dared to get near were shocked by psionic storms. The Protoss once again, became a force to be reckoned with.

They cut through the Hydralisks and zerglings like they were made of plastic. Roaches quickly fell as well. Between the endless onslaught of Green and Yellow blades, all that opposed the oncoming force of Protoss were quickly crushed. This victory, would go to the Protoss.

* * *

Kerrigan was once again left seething at the Protoss. Not only did they not stop at the first hive, but they went and obliterated five more Hive clusters before she could actually get any overseers over to them, or Mutalisks. She was quickly being outmatched by the Protoss.

She knew she needed to change her strategy, the last Prophecy Fragment was almost hers. It would tell her the final part that she desperately needed to know. But the Protoss were to fast. Her numbers were thinning to quickly.

She then smiled Maliciously to herself. She thought of one of the old projects used back in the brood war. Due to her victories after Brood war without using them, she decided they were a unneeded form of Hydralisk.

She quickly relayed her commands to the remaining hives, as well as commanding Drones to make even more. Then, she made the Hydralisk dens evolve.

Smiling as she petted her pet Hunter killer, she said out loud "These Protoss will once again learn to fear me..."

* * *

"Forward!"

"For adun!"

"En taro Artanis!"

That was all the confident Zealots could say. Ever since the Dark Templar were added to their ranks, they were a never stopping force of death against the zerg.

Karass started to see their uses, as Alitar had tried to point out. More stalkers were being added to the ranks as well. They had already purged six Hive clusters, and from the Observer reports, there only remained twelve more, at this rate they would all be purged by the next day, and Kerrigan would be in there hands for vengeance.

And then a Zealot made a sound, which could only be described as a scream. And the entire line of charging zealots stopped.

Karass and Alitar made their way to the front of the line, and they saw what had happened. A few Zealot corpses lay on the ground. They were riddled with at least a dozen holes going down the length of their bodies, and then they slowly evaporated to dust.

Karass could feel Alitar was just as stunned as him. "I have never seen anything like this...not since...the brood war.," Alitar looked to his friend quickly. Alitar hadn't really fought against the broods, but he had seen reports of this type of casualty.

"Lurkers...Kerrigan decided to use them against us, knowing even if she couldn't have overlords in the area, it would have stopped the Dark Templar due to the spikes going straight."

"Yes, it seems so Alitar. Where is our nearest observer?"

"It will take them a few hours to get here at least. We had the other observers scout the rest of the world looking for hives."

"Then we will wait until then. Set up Fortifications in case Kerrigan dares to strike us."

"Understood."

* * *

Kerrigan was grinning wickedly, everything was going according to plan. Now the next phase needed to be initiated, and hundreds of Zealots with the Dark Templar would fall at once.

* * *

 **So Lurkers were the bane of my existence in brood war when I was playing Protoss. so many warriors lost...**

 **Yes, I decided to include them, and try my best to make Kerrigan seem more evil overall. She just isn't like she was when she was in brood war and sc1, and I felt like it was a odd change to her, especially since she was still the same character and all. I tried.**

 **Anyway, cya in the next chapter if you continue to read :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welp, its official, I'm a derp. Last chapter I said that the zealots faded away into dust, when that isn't what zealots do, they actually get teleported back to their ship to see if they can be healed to be put into a immortal. I was thinking of a cutscene where a character dies and he turns to dust in LoTV...:(_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy._**

* * *

Kerrigan was overseeing the operation that several Hive clusters were undergoing. Ultralisk caverns were mutated to bring the mighty beasts into Existence. Ultralisks were almost like the ultimate ground killers, even if swarms of zealots did end up getting close to it, many would be sliced at once thanks to the Ultralisk's Kaiser Blades.

Whether the Protoss died now or not wasn't of her primary concern. Even now, she walked in the cold blue sand, with her entourage of Hunter Killers, a more or less perfected strain of Hydralisk. They were harder to make though, so they were not common in the swarm.

She was moving off towards the last of the Prophecy fragments. She could make out the temple that held it in the distance. It would take only a few moments for her to read it, and she would have all she needed to defeat the dark one from returning.

It was Ironic really, she was the only one who could save all the races in the sector, but yet they kept attacking her forces, and trying to keep her from saving it. After this, she would need to get the Xel'Naga artifact, just to make sure that nothing would pose a threat to her.

She smirked to herself. Nothing the Protoss could use against her now would stop her. Well, that was until she saw the gigantic Protoss Carrier off in the distance.

* * *

"Our swarms of interceptors will attack as soon as the observer moves into place to see the lurkers, so that our honourable Zealots do not need to charge headlong into death, honoured one."

"Very well, thank you Carrier Master." Karass said in a gleeful tone. Protoss air support was the strongest of all three of the races that were in the sector. Having a Carrier, the might of the Protoss fleet would be a good way to show they would not back down to Kerrigan.

"It will still take a hour or so for the Observer to get here, Karass. We will be waiting for awhile." Alitar called.

"Our patience is limitless!" stated the Carrier Master. Which everyone immediately saw wasn't true, as they saw the swarm of interceptors start flying around the Carrier.

Ever since they were stopped they had ordered probes to make defenses around the initial area, just in case Kerrigan got any ideas. Any probes that wandered too close to the Lurkers were just laying there as husks of metal, the lurkers did not enjoy their presence.

"Very well Carrier Master. I will contact you again once we are ready," and with that Karass shut off the communicator.

* * *

At the temple that held the last Xel'naga prophecy fragment, was Kerrigan. Absorbing in all the information she could. She was startled by what she saw there. Both races, the Protoss, the Purity of Form, and the Zerg, The Purity of Essence, would merge to create a Xel'naga itself.

How this would work, she did not know. And all she knew was that she was chosen, judging by the Hierolyphics, that showed something like herself being uplifted.

* * *

The minefield of lurkers were quickly slaughtered by interceptors once the observer arrived. The Carrier Master was of course very eager to kill them all, and so he did. He would continue to provide air support as the line of Zealots, Dark Templar, High Templar, Stalkers, Colossi, and Warp prisms moved forward.

With support from observers to spot lurkers upon the way, it became easy as they waited for the interceptors to intercept the lurkers themselves.

As they came upon the next Hive, the zealots once again used their suits and charged by using their boosters, launching themselves into the enemies that dared attack. The carrier went ahead and started attacking the main hive and the surrounding buildings, so that more reinforcements couldn't come once the last Larvae were expended.

Dark Templars went around to any Spine crawlers and quickly killed them.

High Templars spent their time killing any overlords that came to detect the Dark Templar, making a effective duo of killers if put together.

Warp prisms occasionally warped in new reinforcements, and the colossi burned zerg with their lazer beams.

As soon as it looked like the battle was won, they heard booms on the ground, and almost fell over because of it. The booms were like large impacts upon the very dirt they were standing on, and looked towards the direction it was coming from.

Ultralisks were there, giant beasts with hard carapaces, with giant Kaiser blades. They were snarling in rage at the Protoss ranks, but the Protoss wouldn't back down without a fight.

The Zealots charged their boosters and launched towards the ultralisks. Karass wanted to tell them no, but it was already to late. As it looked like the zealots had the upper hand, the Giant beasts just swung their blades once, crashing into all the zealots it was aiming for. Though it did not kill them instantly, the next blade swing mortally wounded most of the Zealots, and they're suits teleported them out, to see if they were useful for immortals.

The Dark Templars moved to cut them, but if the Ultralisks had anything else in range that it could see, it would take out the Dark Templars in one swipe, as they were much weaker then the normal zealot. They were more used to not getting hit back, but these Kaiser blades were too strong.

While the Carrier master supported as much as he could, it wasn't long before swarms of Mutalisks arrived, attacking the carrier, and in a last ditch effort, the Carrier master tried to fly it back to the main fleet.

The Glaive worms were busy cutting into the power of the ships, and it finally got into one of the engines, and the engines blew out. The carrier master embraced his new decision laid before them and contacted Karass.

"Leave brothers. I will deal with this hive myself. Retreat now." Karass tried to object, but he cut off the communication, and as he looked to the sky, he could already tell what the master was planning.

On the rentry to orbit, he used the speed to glide towards the hive cluster, and his carrier would be just like it was when Tassadar did the same stunt to the overmind, although less powerful with less effect. Either way, they needed to evacuate out of the immediate area.

All the warriors got Mass Recalled to their nexus point, and out in the distance they could see the firey bang of the Carrier hitting the Hive cluster.

Then, the Shockwave came, which blew every living thing in the area off its feet, as Dust flew through the air, and later Ash from the burned hive came coming down like snow.

"His sacrifice will be remembered, and will not be in vain!" declared Alitar. Karass, on the other hand was at a loss.

Not for his lost brethren, but for what Kerrigan did. Ultralisks weren't common...could she really be so intimidated by the Protoss presence? This world of Ulaan...It must be more important than any of the Protoss thought.

* * *

All Kerrigan could do was grin. She had made one of the three carriers that came with Karass fall, and it wasn't even that hard.

She thought about just sending masses of Mutalisks at the carriers above. After all, that strategy seemed to be quite effective. Now that she thought about it, Protoss Carriers weren't even that strong. They fell easy if you could get a swarm of anything on it. Even Hydralisk needles would be enough to actually puncture through the armor, because once the shield was down, the Carrier would be in a state of weakness.

Of course, the Shield that guarded the carrier was one of the strongest shields the protoss had avaliable, but even then, it would be easy to take down with many Mutalisks in the sky at once.

She looked up at the sky, towards the dark clouds that covered this blighted world. As far as she was concerned, she could leave. But there was something keeping her there...almost like a fated meeting that was supposed to happen. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but she knew that she couldn't just up and leave, not yet at least.

Until that meeting occurs, she would decide she would start a war of Attrition against the Protoss. She would take their carriers from the sky, and then send thousands of Zerg against their base. As long as the last hive clusters remained, she would be fine.

* * *

 _ **Yeah so I felt a bit lazier with this chapter. Still new to writing a lot, and especially for fanfiction so I'll get it ironed out, I promise!**_

 _ **I also think I have way too much time on my hands for pushing three chapters in one day...What do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you Izwan for the review, it means a lot to me to have a first reviewer :D**_

 _ **Yes, this is a AU, because I have more plans for Karass which I will not spoil yet. (even though it already kind of is in this chapter) which is why Kerrigan's personality isn't correct.**_

 _ **As for the temples, she says in the cutscene the doom can't escape us all, and she obviously saw that she was part of a bigger plan. She also seemed to know about all this.**_

 _ **No, the area in which Artanis and her meet IS NOT the same planet as Ulaan. The reason why I put that part specifically in is because in the cutscene she looks at the wall, but looks like she already knew about it and gazed at it with disgust. Since she had been fighting constantly since she got there, she looked like she already knew about it "somehow" which is why I just threw that in.**_

 _ **I mostly say this is a AU because of the fact that, Karass wouldn't bring hundreds of warriors (as well as three carriers, with a million or so Phoenixes, unless it was a invasion force for Char, or Aiur. Plus specifically said he just so happened to follow her here, and generally Protoss forces don't consist of all this crap lol.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading the next chapter :D**_

* * *

And just like that, the war of attrition had begun, and so had the end.

Hundreds of Zealots were warped on the surface within a matter of moments, as phoenixes flew overhead providing the much needed air support to the Protoss ground forces. Stalkers stood above cliffs, firing down into the hordes of the angry zerglings.

Zealots, were at the forefront of the fight, as they always were. A spear-tip between the Protoss Nexus point, and the oncoming darkness. Hundreds of psyblades slashed and cauterized wounds instantly, all the while, being consumed by the hundreds of bodies that started to trample over some of the unlucky Protoss.

Dozens of high Templar supported all of the zealots, using their psionic might to aid them, causing many zerglings to fall to powerful psionic storms. Their leader, Karass, fighting at the forefront, long nerve cords swaying back and forth as he called fourth more powerful storms then the normal Templar.

This started only a few hours ago, when they had retreated. They needed immediate reinforcements, and were provided with them from the carriers that watched over the planet, silently. As the Executor gave the order to move out, they caught massive tremors underneath the ground. Many nydus works decided to burrow through the ground, and straight to their base, which was mostly undefended by cannons.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Zerglings came crawling out of the ground, to engulf them all. Though, the average zergling was weaker than a normal Zealot, did not mean anything. The Protoss were outnumbered ten to one...

Then the second wave came as they were fighting the Zerglings from down below, Many Mutalisks flew through the skies, taking air dominance out of the Protoss' hands.

It wasn't long from that point that the Zealot army was getting skewered by the endless Glaive worms that seemed to pour out of the Mutalisks endlessly. Karass immediately contacted the Carriers for support.

"We need Phoenixes out here! We are going to die on this world if we don't do something quick."

"We understand that Executor, but currently Mutalisks are attacking us as well. We will get reinforcements to you as soon as possible."

And from that moment on, the Protoss controlled the ground, while the Zerg controlled the air. If the Protoss could warp in a few stalkers, the Mutalisks would take notice, and swarm them, leaving nothing left but broken pieces of the Stalker shells.

They started to warp in Immortals, but that barely helped as the Zerglings were able to swarm them. At that point, Alitar informed Karass that hydralisks were running the gauntlet of cannons, and winning due to their sheer numbers.

Karass was frustrated by the entire situation. Not only did Kerrigan decide to take every Zerg she could get her hands on that was on the planet, but she morphed thousands more to attack them. The Protoss would lose here today. That was all he knew.

"Phoenixes warping in now. Prepare for air support." and that, the Protoss were ready for.

Soon, hundreds of phoenixes swarmed like flies throughout the skies, duking it out with as many Mutalisks as they could. Though, with Hydralisk support, the battle became even, both sides losing just as much.

The only problem with the Protoss race, unlike Zerg, was the fact they could morph hundreds upon thousands, and still keep morphing endlessly. The Protoss were dwindling by the minute, and could not hold out much longer with the crippling wait of what was truly a endless army. It was truly, a war of attrition.

* * *

Kerrigan watched from her main hive cluster, the battle unfolding before her. This moment gave her a flash back, to the planet of Tarsonis, when she was human. Swarms of Zerg that never stopped coming wouldn't stop slaughtering her men, until she was the last one left, that is. Then they took her, and changed her. All because Mengsk had left her on that world, and Jim? Jim didn't even try to stop him. It was obvious.

She thought about infesting the Protoss, but that wouldn't work, as for some reason when she tried in then past, she just couldn't. And she still couldn't figure out the reason for this. So instead, she would kill them all, leaving none alive, save Karass, that is. Karass would be punished for even bringing this army to her, to try to stop her from fulfilling the prophecy.

It never made any sense to her. These armies were practically ants, yet they knew they couldn't just kill her. She was a being of infinite power, in fact, it was almost impossible for them to kill her.

But their leader, Karass? She wouldn't give him a death. Oh no, she had other ideas working through that psionic mind of hers. Thoughts that would crush Karass beyond recognition. She wouldn't just outright kill him, oh no. She had to make him wish that he was dead, first she would crush his army, and his Praetor. Then, she had a great little surprise for him.

She smiled sadistically, as she thought of him writing in agony upon the very ground he was on. Then she moved away from those thoughts, she had a battle to win. So far, since the Phoenixes came into play, the battlefield had been even. She knew just how to deal with them though, as she began to make the hive clusters construct scourge dens. Nothing would stop her from getting to Karass. Nothing.

Not after all the annoyance that he had posed to her, would he ever get away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karass was busy shocking Zerglings to death.

" _Alitar, are you sure there is no way we can stop this? Can we not do anything? You are my praetor, so I must trust your judgment upon the battlefield,"_ they would have to communicate psionically for now, as stopping and speaking in battle would take to long.

" _I know not, old friend. The only way we could get through this is maybe...if a few high Templar could merge to become a archon. It could save us all. Then again, it could doom us without that extra psionic storm support."_

Karass flew forward and shocked two zerglings that was chewing a female zealot to death, and quickly floated to her side to help her up.

" _Thank you, Executor"_ she said before quickly rushing off to battle.

" _Very well Alitar. Instruct at least three archons to be made. If they do what you say, then surely we can hold out for a bit longer."_

" _It will be done."_

Alitar finished cutting a Hydralisk in half when he directed his thoughts to the nearest group of high Templar that he could find.

" _I hate to ask this of you brothers, but you must become Archon so that we may live to fight another day. If this works, we will forever be in your gratitude."_

"Two become one!" the High Templar psionically shouted, as they each grabbed each other, using psionic energies in their other hand, and levitated even higher then normal. Both of the groups were pulled into a gigantic blue energy ball.

Alitar began being pushed back by the endless horde of zerglings, not being able to hold out much longer. He looked towards the Archon ball, and saw many zerglings shift to attack it. Though, they would burn to crisp trying, enough of them could kill a Archon before it even was reborn. He shifted his thoughts to several Zealots attacking a few roaches.

" _Protect the Archons with your lives, my warriors!"_

They used their charge boosters to shift from the roaches, who were still firing acid at the zealots, to stand in front of the tidal wave of Zerglings that were coming for them. Alitar charged to join them, and jumped in the fray, as hundreds of claws tried to strike against them, most of their shields taking the blows, but slowly being lowered down.

At the moment their shields broke, they felt pure rage encompass them, and felt the Archons form, who all said at once "Power Overwhelming!"

Archons are beings of pure rage, which is why you can feel their rage upon the battlefield. Even if you were something as lowly as a terran, you would feel the anger pulsing through the Archon's energy, even before it would start to fire long lances of pure psionic energy at you.

The Archon's Psionic energy lances would melt through several hundred zerglings that would be grouped up in a straight line, and once more the Protoss were slowly pushing back the tide of doom.

Karass took a moment to look up towards the air, and saw that the phoenixes were pushing back too.

That was until Karass saw a floating mass cascading toward the planet... It was a carrier, and it was damaged beyond repair.

" _Adun save us..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the review Terrariamaster! it helps me out a lot, and makes me want to create more content. No, Karass will not die, because I plan to extend this to LoTV. I felt it was odd that they killed Karass in such a way. Karass is described in the wiki as "His mastery of psionic powers were considered legendary."**_

 _ **Plus, he has red eyes. Which means his Psionic powers are ridiculously OP. Like Tassadar OP. I can't remember where I read it, but I was pretty sure it was about the Protoss biology.**_

 _ **Tassadar has red eyes in art but blue eyes in HoTS and SC 1. So I have no idea what to say about that hah.**_

 _ **The Whole reason I chose Karass was because he seemed interesting, but wasn't expanded on enough as I thought he should be, which is why his personality isn't worrying for me.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

All the Protoss were able to take a short Reprieve after the carrier had collided with the ground. This was the second out of two carriers, and even mighty Karass was thinking about leaving at this point. If the third carrier fell...They had no way off this world, other than Warp prisms. Which would take awhile to fly back to Shakuras, where the Protoss were now living since the Fall of Aiur.

Karass decided to contact the last and remaining Carrier master, to see how bad the damage was in orbit. The sight that greeted him, was not unexpected.

Behind the Carrier Master, blue fire was raging throughout the Carrier. The Carrier Master wasn't looking directly at Karass, as he was gazing to the sides of the screen while they maintained contact.

"Carrier Master, the situation is very bad it seems."

"Indeed. Not long ago swarms of mutalisks appeared and started doing many wounds to our ships, one has succumbed. And now only I remain. Executor, we must leave this blighted world at once. For if I fall, none of us will be making it back."

"There are too many warriors on the ground, especially the dead to be kept on your ship, Carrier Master. All I ask is that you immediately return to Shakuras and warn them of what has happened here, if you can, get us reinforcements from Shakuras." the Carrier Master nodded.

"May Adun preserve you then, Karass." and with that, the Carrier Master cut the communication.

Karass gazed his red eyes to the sky, and he could feel a presence leave orbit. At least the Carrier Master could get away. The rest of them, not so lucky.

* * *

Since the long battle that had engulfed several hours, he had many probes scanning the wounded, and even had others helping them pick up the wounded, just to see if they could be made into immortals. While they were actually not immortals, they would provide heavy fire support to the Battlefield. If a few Ultralisks decided to show up, the Immortals would kill them almost instantly, due to their heavy blasters. They also had a shield, which could reduce only the heaviest of damage upon them. Lighter attacks, like zerglings would easily get through the hardened shells, but Ultralisks would have to spend extra time dealing with them.

With that, he felt Alitar trying to probe his mind, and he floated around and fount Alitar standing next to a pile of dead zealots, grief was radiating off of him.

"Alitar, you must calm your mind, my Praetor. Report."

"Karass, the only report I have is that more than Two Thousand of us have died, and our numbers are starting to dwindle rapidly. We have only about Five Thousand left that are still combat ready, not including Phoenixes, whose pilots are only good in the air! It isn't looking good. And since I felt a presence leaving, I'm guessing the remaining Carrier Master has abandoned us."

"He did not abandon us, for I told him myself to leave to get reinforcements from Shakuras."

Alitar was startled by this proclamation. "Karass, you know this is madness! You have stranded us here so that you may stop Kerrigan from getting whatever she needs from this world. You know as well as I do that the queen of blades is playing us for fools already, just like she did to the Dark Templar Matriarch! She probably already has what she needs, and is just going to cripple us because YOU led us here."

Karass had been gazing up at the sky, but by Alitar's words, he gazed his red psionic eyes at him.

"You are becoming a stain upon the Khala, Alitar! We are Protoss! We will sacrifice every last one of us so that the Queen of Blades fails. You weren't there during the brood war. Millions of us died during that war. I care for every one of my brethren that falls, but it is for the greater good. We owe Tassadar that much, and we owe Fenix as well."

"I-...I understand Executor. We will try our best."

And with that Karass just floated down to the beachhead. Hundreds upon thousands of zerg corpses littered the ground. Some of them even looked like they had been trampled to death. It didn't surprise him, though Kerrigan had made the swarm more intelligent, it didn't mean that during battle they could work as good as a cohesive unit of Protoss.

It was only possible through the work of the Khala. Karass had no idea how battles would go without the Khala. As it lets Protoss share their feelings with each other during the heat of battle. It also helps for verifying targets on the battlefield for larger ships, like void rays to fire upon. Karass himself never liked Void Rays, as they were piloted by Nerazim. Though slowly, he had begun to accept the Nerazim's help.

* * *

Battle plans were flying through the Praetors head. He had no idea what they could do to stop the queen. They could remain here, and hope the forces from Shakuras would arrive soon...or they would be slaughtered. They could try to charge, but Ultralisks were hard to take down without Immortals. Judging from the casualties they would be able to make many Immortals, but the guns that they used were not perfected to actually shoot at smaller targets.

They were practically sitting ducks, as the Terrans would say.

He heard a long yowl, that could only come from zerg. He looked to his right...and saw even more zerglings. A endless tide of flesh. By this point other zealots had gathered as they had noticed his distress from the Khala. Then, they charged. There wasn't all that many though, from the looks of it, around a hundred.

Between the cannons blasters, and the psyblades of the zealots, it didn't take long before there was just a pile of blood and burnt corpses around them.

Five zealots had fallen, a pile of blue blood spread out around them, the suits teleported them to the nearest station they could try to be healed, which in this case would be the Nexus point. They were long dead though, so there was no saving them.

Alitar could already feel the end around them. A dark Templar, covered from neck to toe in garb, and had a face cowel, with dark purple eyes came near Alitar.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Praetor...but something calls from the void. All Nerazim can sense it...something that's coming to fight us all. And none, will stand in its way. The zerg, is just the beginning," and with that, the Dark Templar left. A very ominous and cryptic warning...but Alitar knew the Dark Templar. It meant something. Something that the Khalai wouldn't understand until they actually saw it.

* * *

"Executor! We have a large amount of activity coming from the remaining hive clusters. It seems they are preparing for a second attack." said the same female zealot Karass had helped before. He was still glad she was alive.

He sent his orders to every Protoss still left to fight. They were to go on a counter attack, to try and do as much damage as they absolutely could. They would fall by attacking, but they would fall by waiting.

After he was done, he turned to the female Zealot. "You have different orders. Gather a small group and prepare a second nexus point. If any of our warriors suffer mortal wounds, they will teleport there. When the fleet from Shakuras arrives, they will be saved. Any of us who do not make it out..." he stopped there, and she already knew through his thoughts that were in the Khala. She nodded her head and quickly ran off to assemble a few probes.

* * *

Within Twenty minutes, all that could fight were assembled at the exit of the Beachhead. Karass arrived in front of them, with Alitar in suit.

"I will not lie to you my brethren. As you already know, we go for a counter attack. We will fall in this battle, but any who do not will be teleported to a second Nexus point far away. Those who do get out will be saved by the fleet of Shakuras. I will not live this battle..." his red eyes gazed at the ground dimly at the ground in front of him. He would die here, on this blighted world. Alitar was correct, Kerrigan had probably gotten what she wanted long ago, and was just toying with them.

They already understood him. They were Templar, and they would rather die then live this battle. This is the way of the Protoss.

Karass took one last look at his Templar Brethren, and muttered the words "Korshala adun...my warriors." When translated to Terran, this phrase meant farewell by warriors when the Protoss knew they wouldn't survive the next battle.

Karass quickly floated around to the way to the last hives, and floated towards it. His warriors walked behind him, except for Alitar. He decided this would probably be his last moment to talk to Alitar.

"Do you blame me for this, old friend?"

Alitar mentally sighed. "No Karass, as I'm sure if it was I, I would do the same... Korshala Adun, Karass."

These would, forever be remembered as the last words they muttered to each other.

* * *

Kerrigan was preparing the hives for the last attack, which she knew would obliterate the Protoss But then her overlords picked up something even more interesting. Karass was leading all of his last Protoss towards their death!

She could only laugh at this...but suddenly it seemed as though she had a memory. She had only fought one other Protoss who looked like Karass. With his nerve cords almost touching the ground, and his eyes pure red...he looked close to Tassadar.

She knew that this meant he was a master of Psionic power. When Protoss eyes happened to be red, that meant that their talent was unnatural, and she got a chill down her back. For some reason, she felt that he hadn't shown his true power yet...and she wasn't wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I've always been kind of at a loss or not whether Protoss shouted...I mean I think they do right? Don't zealots shout all the time? Can't tell because they have no mouths :x**_

 _ **And I'm supposed to be a Protoss player XD. Enjoy.**_

* * *

" _Feel the blades of Aiur, Abomination!"_

Kerrigan watched as Karass called fourth Psi-blades from his wrist mounted projectors, and charged at her. Not wearing zealot armor, this High Templar wasn't as fast as a charging zealot, but still had the strength to make up for it.

The general Focus that the High Templar had, was lost when she had a hydralisk cut his nerve cords with it's spines. As she did that, he just went into a zealot-like frenzy, cutting and shooting lightning at anything that had gotten in his way as he was going to the Queen herself.

No longer levitating, he charged headlong into battle, with the last two remaining zealots at his command. His red eyes, only showed pure hatred for the queen. While most Protoss wouldn't let a anger like this take a hold of them, him losing the Khala as a high Templar was such a big blow, she thought he would have been sorrowful, and she could just walk away from the battle.

Instead, Karass decided that flying around was for the weak, and started to charge at her.

The two zealots came running at her first, which she easily dispatched with her wing tips. They fell to the ground with hard thumps, and she turned towards the last enemy in the immediate vicinity, who shot a Psi-bolt at her, and she barely dodged out of the way in time.

Then the assault of his blades began, and there was no let up in his attack, as he kept slashing and stabbing each and every second he was able, his blue blades fizzling as it barely hovered above her skin.

" _I will make you pay for all the lives you have taken, Abomination. When you die, it is for me, and my brethren, and for Aiur, and for every Protoss you have killed. Even if you slay me here, my brothers will not stop until you are dead!"_

What she felt from just that, was the pure rage of a Templar.

* * *

 _ **A few hours earlier...**_

The last Five Hundred zealots were attacking one of the hives, quickly stabbing and burning zerglings as fast as they could. With the Psionic support of Karass, and his High Templar, the battle was won, at this hive anyway.

"Alitar, how many hives are left after this one?"

"There is two more hives on the left, and from there it seems like there are a gauntlet of hives after that. The gauntlet leads to the last hive, which is the biggest one, that is situated on a Plateau. From here on, we will encounter heavy resistance from any of the hives, as well as considerable resistance getting to any one of them."

Karass thought on Alitar's words carefully. Even with these forces, they would not be able to fight all the way to the middle of a gauntlet of hives, let alone the massive amount of zerg that lay there. It seems that they would fall before getting to Kerrigan, anyway.

The army of Protoss stood watching the Hive slowly sink to the ground. And then, Karass felt it. A presence he hadn't felt, or seen since the fall of Aiur itself. As he looked towards the sky, he could have sworn he saw something fly past quickly.

He quickly relayed Telepathic commands to the various stalkers nearby to go find one of the greatest of Dark Templar there was.

"What do you think the Dark Prelate wants, Karass? There surely should be nothing on this blighted world that even he should want."

"Since the fall of Aiur, the Dark prelate has been searching for...something. I fear, that this could be the same reason that Kerrigan is here. If both Kerrigan and Zeratul have come to the same planet, then this may be a even bigger plight than we originally thought."

"You do not think the Dark Prelate may know of our plight, and has come with reinforcements?"

Karass toyed with this idea. Alitar was a experienced Templar, but not enough to know how the Dark Prelate truly worked, he had never met him before, after all. Karass had a brief run in with the Dark Prelate before, but being very brief, there was not much to discuss, as it was also in the heat of battle, long before Karass was a Praetor, or a Executor.

"No. The Dark Prelate now travels alone, Alitar. Ever since he started searching, he has had no allies, other than Artanis. A lone warrior is not enough to battle the millions of zerg that could be left on this planet."

Many Protoss had lost their faith in the Dark Prelate, as they knew it was his fault the secret location of Aiur was leaked. Artanis thought this not to be so much as the case, though. He believed in what the Dark Prelate stood for, as he was his Protege at one point. Either way, all Protoss were ordered to try and help the Dark Prelate in anyway they could if he was upon the battlefield.

While Karass wanted to help him, it was almost impossible with the current forces that he had at his disposal. While many Protoss were teleported away during what seemed, like a endless conflict to Karass, many of them would become Immortals, or were already dead. They had not enough resources to make a army of Immortals either.

* * *

It wasn't much later until most of Karass' forces had fallen. Zealot screams of pain and agony were becoming normal within the last hundred fighters. When they finally got to what was the beginning of the gauntlet, they only had around 20 zealots left, with Warp Prisms warping in six more, ones that were able to fight. Karass felt the Presence behind him, and turned to meet the Dark Prelate face to face.

"En Taro Tassadar, Dark prelate. I am Executor Karass. It is good to meet you once more, brother. We have tracked the queen of blades to this blighted place...We started out with many, which were quickly felled. Their sacrifices will not be in vain." he said with a bit of hatred sparking in his tone. They would show the queen of blades what it feels like, one day.

The dark prelate was mostly silent, and he finally spoke up. "The queen of blades and I were both drawn here to uncover an ancient prophecy. With your aid, I pray we can discover it before her."

"It is a honor, great one! Lead on." Karass wasn't really prepared for hearing that a prophecy was involved. If he would have known sooner, he would have deployed all forces from the carriers at once, to quickly kill the zerg and get to the Prophecy before Kerrigan. By now, she probably already had all the fragments that she needed.

They met a few zerglings, and Ultralisks as well, which Zeratul had put into Void Prisons so that the Zealots could quickly finish them off. Before long, Airborne Zerg appeared, which Zealots could not take on. Karass was the only High Templar left, so due to this he was trying to support the ground forces as much as he could, while Alitar held off any forces that tried to get closer to him.

"Zeratul, use the stalkers to deal with the airborne zerg!" and before long, they started to drop like literal flies.

They felt tremors sometime later after having a scuffle with some hydralisks, which only a few Zealots had died during this entire confrontation. And Nydus worms appeared, shooting even more Zerg into the battle.

" _We will be overwhelmed if the Nydus worms are not destroyed quickly Karass!_ " Alitar said mentally to him.

"Stalkers, Take the high ground and support our brethren!" commanded Zeratul.

The Nydus worms fell quickly due to the Phase disruptors of the Stalkers. And before long, they came upon another hatchery. Between Zeratul's stalkers, his own void blade, the Psi storms, and the zealots, the hatchery quickly fell, faster than the others.

After the conflict died down a bit, and ten zealots remained, along with Alitar, a few stalkers, and Karass himself, they watched as Zeratul walked up to a temple that looked of Xel'naga origin. He touched his hand upon the stone, and soon spoke.

"The final piece of the Prophecy...It speaks of one who shall "...break the cycle of the gods..."

Karass thought on this for a moment, and came up with the only conclusion he could to this prophecy.

"Most ominous, my brother. If the queen of blades seeks this prophecy, then we must keep it from her!"

"The rest is obscured..." All the Protoss heard the clatter of what sounded like heels on cold rock, and they turned to see Kerrigan standing on a clifftop. "...what?"

"You might peel away the layers of the prophecy, Zeratul." she chuckled. "But you cannot outrun the doom that awaits us all!" Soon, Dozens of zerglings and hydralisks had the group cornered.

Zeratul looked at the situation grimly, there was no escaping it, not now. "There is too many to prevail..."

Karass looked towards Zeratul, "I will stand against the Queen of Blades while you escape with the fragments, Zeratul."

"I will not abandon you!"

"You must, Zeratul. The prophecy is more important than either of us. Reveal what you can Zeratul! The future rests on it!" and with that, he shot a Psi-bolt at a gate which opened for Zeratul to escape.

"Your sacrifice...shall not be forgotten...Brother." and Zeratul quickly ran towards the gate with the Stalkers on his heels.

* * *

Kerrigan could only chuckle at the small group of Protoss left. Zeratul would escape, she already knew this, but now she could get enjoyment out of killing these great Protoss, the ones who could have posed such a big problem to her in the beginning...But, they didn't even know why she was there, let alone why they were hunting her, and that, was the part that was rich.

* * *

Karass quickly started firing Psi-bolts and Psi-storms at any of the zerg that ran towards them, protecting the small group of Zealots left. While he obliterated most of the zerg, a few of them got through the lines, and began to rip and tear at any Zealots they could get their hands on. Soon, it was only Karass, Alitar, and two other zealots that hadn't fallen yet.

"May I see you, in the Khala, Karass." Alitar said, as several Hydralisk spines traveled towards him, his shield already long gone, by the banelings. They penetrated his armor, and killed him quickly. Luckily, he wouldn't have to suffer, and the teleportation device activated. Soon, his body was no longer there, leaving Karass and the others alone.

Only zerglings attacked at this point, Karass felt the rage and anger start to consume him by this point. He led all of his brethren to certain death, though, it may have been just to help Zeratul uncover the prophecy. He felt the presence disappear from the world, and was glad that at least Zeratul escaped.

"Now...I shall become one...with the Kha-" he was cut short by something flying behind his head, and felt everything he knew washed away in a sea of pure hated and anger. He no longer felt the presence of the Khala, could no longer feel the memories of those that were before him. Almost to confirm his suspicions, he levitated around, and saw what was once his nerve cord, on the ground.

The martial focus that the Templar possessed, was washed away as well. All Karass could feel was rage, at his loss. He felt anger take over, his vision reddened, and he looked towards the Queen of Blades. He looked at her for a moment longer, and realized she was giggling.

She was laughing, at his loss, at the loss of the great Khala.

The zealots took a moment from their fighting to look at their Executor, who was shouting a war cry.

Karass hit the ground with a thump, and used the legs that he hadn't used since he had gotten on this world, to charge towards the clifftop where the Queen was located. The first Zerg that got in his way suffered a dire fate, as he activated his Psi-blades and cut straight through it. The last Zealots charged with him as well, giving their last lives for the Executor that they had served for, for so long.

"Feel the blades of Aiur, Abomination!" Karass shouted, as he ran up the slope that led to Kerrigan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, So I just want to say something before I post this chapter. Basically, I took a long break, and totally forgot what I wanted to do with this chapter. So, I then realized "well, I just had Karass charge Kerrigan, who is like the god of melee, into melee. Thats a insta GG" So, I'm just writing this to get him OUT of there. There will be another Kerrigan duel later down the line to make up for this, but it will take place in heart of the swarm.**_

 _ **I would also like to say that the next chapter will be a hundred times better.**_

 _ **Enjoy. Sort of.**_

* * *

Karass had Kerrigan on the run, for the moment. He had her back stepping and side stepping. The onslaught of his blades would never stop, and eventually he would get her cornered. As far as Karass was concerned, he had already won.

But Kerrigan still had even more tricks up her sleeve. She started to beckon some Hydralisks to get into position. Karass wouldn't be able to handle both Hydralisks AND Kerrigan herself. She put the plan in action, Immediately.

Karass heard three Hydralisk spines flying through the air, and sidestepped, missing one, but getting hit by the other two. Even more flew through the air, and he knew that he was foolish to think he had one so early. Eventually, one of them penetrated his shield, leaving him wide open for more. Kerrigan took her chance then.

Not fearing her wings getting cut by his blades, she began to swing at him with her wing tips. Karass did his best to block, but it was too late, and she impaled him with her wing tips, pushing him up to the wall.

Kerrigan giggled at his foolishness. "Any last words, Karass?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Damn you abomination. You will never get away with this. My brethren will hunt you to the ends of this galaxy and the next. You will remember this day, as they cut you with their blades of fury. You will remember my face, and it will be the last thing you see!

Karass knew he was beaten. There was no point in not admitting it. However, honor was the last thing on his mind. He tried to pit a psychic attack against Kerrigan, but it was easily crushed by her might.

"And what is this? Do you think that your puny race could actually stop the coming flame? You can't stop what he plans for us."

Karass was kind of interested in this. Is this what those prophecies said? Is this why Zeratul had to leave? Before he could get any farther however, he felt his skin burn as she retracted one of her wing tips and position it in front of his face, ready for the killing blow.

She leaned her face in, only looking him in one of his eyes. "Are you ready to die, just like so many before you Karass?"

He took one last look to the sky, and saw something gold going through the air, he then looked back at Kerrigan. "I'm not sure I will be the one dying here."

She turned around, and looked up, seeing a golden Protoss carrier flying through the sky, releasing interceptors. She had been so engaged in battle, she had barely listened to what her minions were saying, and they were now paying the price for it. As the interceptor's beams fired, Zerg were being slowly turned into crisp.

Karass felt his body being downloaded from a nearby warp prism, likely over the very cliff that she had him positioned under.

"It seems this will have to wait until another dawn, Kerrigan. I will see you again." And those were the last words he said to her before he was fully downloaded, and transferred into the Warp prism's matrix.


End file.
